Tomboy
by IRunWithTheWolves2013
Summary: 14 year old Katherine Uley is a natural tomboy.Her dad left her and her brother Sam at age 8 and m left her when she was 10 because he phased.But when her best friend is taken into this so called 'cult',that's the last e ends up going to confront Sam ,but a certain wolf imprints on her.What happens now?
1. Chapter 1: About me

(Karter's pov)

my name is Katherine Uley,but my buds call me Karter. I'm 14 years old and my brothers Sam Uley is I repeat a jackass,my dad is Joshua Uley but he left me when I was 8. Literally he just packed a suitcase and left,he left me 2000$ and a credit card with some money still left on it.

Anyways I'm a complete tomboy.i love playing sports especially football and basketball,I'm on an all boys football team,and an all boys basketball best friends names are. Seth,Alexander,Matthew,Nathan,and are on my basketball team but Seth,Alexandr,and Nathan are on my football team too.

they don't treat me like a girl...and no I'm not treat me like I'm one of the guys,i burp with them ,fart with them, and eat with 're like siblings, I've known them since I was like 4,Seth I've known longer than the others I especially like his older dated Leah but then broke her heart to date her cousin Emily,so I might have maybe destroyed his laptop,camera,and tv in his room...maybe.

but 2 moths ago he stopped caring for stopped coming home at night, he now spent his nights and days with his fiancé Emily.i now live on my own and the tribe or something pay the used to be the best big brother ever then he went on steroids and have muscles the size of my head,and A Freaking eight pack... .WHAT THE HELL.

he even took Jacob Black,Paul Lahore...oh I'm sorry Lahote,Embry Call,Jared Cameron,Leah Clearwater,and even sweet Quil Atera and made then join his cult .in his cult they have a big ass tattoo on their bicep,and they grew like a foot,once again... .WHAT THE HELL.

* * *

(Karter's pov)

I woke up and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans,white T-shirt,and a red zip up sweatshirt with red converse.i braided my hair to the side,brushed my teeth,grabbed my sport bag and back pack and ran .on my way down i ran into a wall.i look up to see Sam.

"morning Karter where are you going this early",he asked.

"I have an early football practice",I say.

"you play football",he asked.

"Yea".

"since when".

"since I was 10".

"oh".

"yeah,well I gotta go meet Seth ,his mom is driving us to the practice".

"your on an all boys team".

"yeah they don't have any girls teams".

(Awkward silence)

"well bye",I said running to Seth's house.

i made it 10 minutes early,i saw Seth in the car with his mom.

"morning Seth morning Sue",I greeted them.

"good morning",they chorus.

i sat in the seat next to Seth and buckled grabbed my hand and his mom drove .NOOOOO WE ARE NOT DATING,we just hold hands friendly like,were more like hopped out of the car when we got the school,we ran around back to the locker rooms.i went in the girls and changed I put on my sport pants and a matching T-shirt ,then I laced up my football shoes,put on my pads and jersey, then grabbed my helmet and ran out to the all gathered in a circle and took a knee for coach.

"alright guys and girl tomorrow we have a game against Forks football team,now Karter your going to have to face a boy again now what do you do if he pushes you down",he asks.

"get up and push him down",I reply.

"good now Anderson your going to guard Uley",she ordered.

"got it coach",he said.

"good now drop and give me 50,then 5 pacers",he ordered.

we got down and started doing 50.i finished before all the other guys so I started my pacers.i was on my 2nd pacer when everyone got our pacers done then coach ordered us to throw the ball back and forward with a partner.i got Seth we threw from 20 feet,and everyone else did 10 feet.

we finished and raced back to the locker rooms to change for school.i changed back into my clothes,grabbed my backpack and ran to the main building.i walked up to the front and ran up the steps to hit yet another wall.

"dammit",I said.

"sorry whoever I hit",I said rubbing my forehead.

"it's okay uh...Katherine Uley",he said.

"uh just Karter",I corrected him.

"and you are",I say.

"oh I'm Jared,Jared Cameron",he replied.

"oh well nice meeting you uh well I better be going uh bye",I say going into school.

that was weird.


	2. Chapter 2: Spending the night

(Karter pov)

I walked home that day after school I usually walk because Sam never bothered to pick me up and drive me home. He Usually hangs out with the so-called cult but anyways as I walk in my front door I heard boys fighting over something I looked in the kitchen and saw they were fighting over a bag of chicken from last night . My chicken.

"guys my food i just spent my last 20 bucks on groceries",I whined.

Sam looked up at me and frowned.

"well sorry but what do you mean your last 20$",he asked.

"I MEAN I had I only 20$ left and I spent it on food which your are eating all of",i explained.

my food supply contained of at least 50 packages of roman noodles,a bag of fruit and a bag of veggies,plus a bag of chicken wings.

"And Sam why are you even here".

"uh,I live here".

"no you live with your fiancé, I live here".he frowned.i got annoyed.

"well anyways here's a ticket to my game,though you probably won't show up and end up making a lame excuse for why you couldn't come and expect me to forgive you",I said tossing a ticket on the table and running upstairs.

it was always like this. he promised he'd be there,then not come and make a lame excuse for not coming.i got upstairs and packed an overnight bag,I was going to spend the night at Seth' and Harry are like my parents i never had ,and Seth and Leah are my brother and sister i never had.i walked downstairs but Sam had to see me.

"where are you going",he asked.

"Seth's place I'm staying the night".

"but he's a BOY".

"yes and I'm a Girl ,and that's a table ,and there's the door which I'm going through now",i sassed walking out the door to the Clearwater's.

I walked on my usual trail and when I got to the quaint house I've become so accustom to.i knocked the door and Sue answered.

"hello sweetheart how are you",she asked.

"Fine thanks do you mind if I stay the night".

"do I ever".i grinned and walked in.

"hiya Sethy",I stated walking into his room.

"spending the night".

"yep".

"throw your bag on the bed and lets so some stupid algebra problems shall we",he asked using an overexcited mimicked voice.

"sure Seth",I chuckled.

the rest of the night was spent doing me and Seth went to hopped in his bed and pulled out the we were like eight his mom got him a trundle bed so when I spent the night it wasn't on the floor.i got on the lower layer and spread out my blanket and pillow and flopped on the mattress as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**sorry about the shortness but I Want to get to the game.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kit-Kat

(Karter's pov)

i woke up and woke Seth I got dressed in a pair or jeans,and a red t shirt,brushed my teeth and hair,I went back into Seth's room and he was dressed and ready. we went downstairs and grabbed breakfast,made lunch,and grabbed our just made it to the bus on time and got in the front as always.i finished my homework and checked my football gear to see if I had it all.

the bus pulled up and we ran out to the field Nathan,Alexander,Devon,and Chris were already out there.i went in the locker rooms and got my gear on, and then I filled up my water bottle,and my game was in a half an hour and the whole school comes to watch for two hours.

* * *

THE GAME

we were out on the field beginning when some blonde boy speaks p.

"hey ref it's a girl I can't play a girl",he shouts.

"what's the problem can't stand to be BEAT by a girl", i asked.

my whole team chuckled.

"play on",the blonde boy growled.

i crouched down and shouted the numbers and threw the ball to Seth between my legs,and split.i ran over to the line and Seth threw the ball to Alex, who threw it to Mason ,who threw it to me and I made a touch down.

* * *

AFTER GAME

we won simple as that, we won by a whopping five points. afterwards we did our huddle and got redressed.i was walking out when I ran into another wall.

"what's with all the damn walls",I grumbled.i look up and see my brother,Paul,Jared,Embry,and Quil.

"Can I help you",I ask getting up.

" Nice job at the game sis",said Sam.

"thanks I guess".

"tell me what you know about Seth",he asked.

"all I'm going to say is if you take him into this cult of yours then your not gonna be able to pee properly for my drift",I warned.

"you gotta feisty one here",chuckled Embry.

"shut it Call".

"you don't know anything about us ",said Sam.

"no but I do know you abandoned me and probably don't even know anything about me,all you care about is your Fiancée",I growled.

"you don't know nothing about me either".

"oh really Samuel I know your 23,love muffins,your favorite color is green,you hate Justin Bieber,love To cliff dive, you hate our dad,and Emily got mauled by a giant wolf not a bear a freaking giant wolf",I said.

"how do you know about the wolf",asked Sam.

"one i'm very observant. And two the claw marks are too thin to be a bear claw a bear isn't tall enough to reach her on four legs,but it were standing the marks would've gone from her your story",then I marched off to class.

I met up with Seth and we headed to rest of the day went on with a bore,soon enough i was heading home with got there and Harry was watching a football game.

"hey kids how was the game",he asked.

"good we won Harry".

"and Kat told off a boy",Seth is the only one who's allowed to call me Kat,the reason he calls me Kat is because when we were little we ate so many Kit-Kats on Halloween we threw up for two hours .his nickname is Kit while mine is Kat,though I never call him that in public.

"that's my girl",he laughed.

"Well Sam told you to be home by eight tonight",said Harry.

"Dar-nit i was hoping to not see Sam till tomorrow",I whined.

"Whys that",he asked.

"well I sorta argued with him today",I said.

"ah he'll forgive ya".

i chuckled and ran again homework,dinner which was pizza,and then I had to go to he hell whole I call my was exactly 8 when I got home so I decided to take a nap on the couch,but I swear if Sam wakes me up he will never be able to have kids.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleeping sister

(SAMs pov)

i gotta say Karter does have sass, that girl even scared me. I still can't believe she plays football,or knows all that stuff about me. But how did she know about the scar,sure she talked about the scars but how did she know.

she warned us about taking Seth into the cult,he's really all she 've even spent nights at Seth's house since they were 8, I even know Seth has a crush on Karter.

anyways Paul,Jared,Embry,Quil,and I were going to my house to give Emily a break tonight. I walked in and looked around for Kar. she was curled up in a blanket on the couch, she was pretty small for a 14 year old but tough and scary as hell.i smirked at her and shook her shoulder trying to wake her up,she dropped down and got in a defensive stance.

"whoa whoa whoa",I said holding my hands up.

she rolled her eyes and stood up dusting herself off," never wake me up like that or I'll HAVE to kill you",she said.

then she looked at he guys.

"what are these knuckle heads doing here",she asked.

"their eating here to give Emily a break",I said.

" Oh you want pizza", she asked.

we nodded. And she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"hey tony can i have my usual times 3...yea SAMs here with the others...will do...see ya...bye",she said.

we were stunned.

"what, you order pizza for 6 years ya make a friend or two",she says.

the pizza comes 30 minutes later and she gets the door.

"how much",I ask.

"on the house",she says.

"WHAT",shouts Paul.

"I work their over the summer for free so I get pizza whenever,and my friend Ricardo's dad is the owner.",she explains.

she tosses a box to each boy,and grabs two for herself. We look at her in wonder.

"I'm inviting Seth over,he eats like a cow",she says.

"umm you aren't inviting a BOY over",I said.

"yea I am, I do it all the time not that you would know", she said.

i rolled my eyes.

"hey Kit",she said into her phone.

"wanna come over...yes I got pizza...sure ill help you with your homework...see ya Kit...bye".

"who's Kit",asked Quil.

"no one",she lies.

she grabs her bag and pizza,two orange pops and heads upstairs.

about ten minutes later the door rings and Karter slides down the banister and hops off last answers the door and lets Seth in,she smiles really big at rolls his eyes and crouches down,she jumps on his back and giggles as her runs her upstairs.

"dude your sisters complicated ",said Jared.

"what do you mean",I ask.

"well one minute she's a badass football player the the next she's like that", he said.

"well it's been tough since Joshua left, and it doubled when I left",I said.

"poor girl ,she's gonna die of heartache when Seth phases",said Embry.

"yea ,unless he imprints ",said Paul.

"did you see that smile on her face when Seth showed up.i haven't seen that smile since I took her shopping when she was like 8",I said.

"Stupid rules",said Paul.

i nodded sadly.

* * *

(Karter's pov)

i felt my shoulder being shaken, not again.i dropped down and got in a defensive stance.

"whoa whoa whoa",Sam said holding his hands up.

i rolled her eyes and stood up dusting myself off," never wake me up like that or I'll HAVE to kill you",i said.

then i looked at he guys.

"what are these knuckle heads doing here",i asked.

"their eating here to give Emily a break",he said.

" Oh you want pizza", i asked.

they nodded. And i pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"hey tony can i have my usual times 3...yea SAMs here with the others...will do...see ya...bye",i said.

they were stunned.

"what, you order pizza for 6 years ya make a friend or two",i chuckle.

the pizza comes 30 minutes later and i gets the door.

"how much",Sam asks.

"on the house".

"WHAT",shouts Paul.

"I work their over the summer for free so I get pizza whenever,and my friend Ricardo's dad is the owner .",i explain.

i tossed a box to each boy,and grabs two for myself. they look at me in wonder.

"I'm inviting Seth over,he eats like a cow".

"umm you aren't inviting a BOY over",Sam said.

"yea I am, I do it all the time not that you would know".

i rolled my eyes.

"hey Kit",i said.

"wanna come over...yes I got pizza...sure ill help you with your homework...see ya Kit...bye".

"who's Kit",asked Quil.

"no one",i lie.

she grabs her bag and pizza,two orange pops and heads upstairs.

about ten minutes later i hear the door ring. I run and slide down the banister and hop off last second.i answer the door and let Seth in,i smile really big at rolls his eyes and crouches down,i jump on his back and giggle as he runs me upstairs.

we eat pizza and do homework the rest of the Seth leaves,I climb into bed after changing.i hear Sam come in he thinks I'm asleep,he kissed my forehead and picks up the trash Before leaving.

* * *

_**[Verse 1]**_

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go**

**I can take you places you ain't never been before**

**Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know**

**I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow**

**Swag, swag, swag, on you**

**Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue**

**I don't know about me but I know about you**

**So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag**

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

_**[Chorus]**_

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

_**[Verse 2]**_

**Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't**

**I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe**

**I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know**

**Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow**

**Burr**

**Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend**

**You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends**

**Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and**

**Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind**

**Swaggie**

_**[Pre-Chorus]**_

**I'd like to be everything you want**

**Hey girl, let me talk to you**

_**[Chorus]**_

**If I was your boyfriend, never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone**

**I can be a gentleman, anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go**

_**[Bridge]**_

**So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl**

**Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend**

**If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl**

**I just want to love and treat you right**

_**[Chorus]**_

**If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go**

**Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)**

**I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want**

**If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na**

**Yeah girl**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**If I was your boyfriend**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**Na na na, na na na, na na na ey**

**If I was your boyfriend**

** here's the competition , submit what characters should look like in the reviews and the best 3 descriptions get to be the things characters need are below.**

**name:**

**age:**

**hair:**

**skin: **

**eyes:**

**personality:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**


	5. Chapter 5: Bella Swan

(Seth's pov)

i love Karter,she's just beautiful brown eyes to her amazing personality,and her to die for athletic body. perfect,I always wanted to ask her out but if she says no i don't want to risk our friendship.I'm so confused.

anyways I got up and put on a pair Of jeans,a black t shirt and a grey laPush high hoodie.i brushed my teeth and grabbed my backpack and grabbed my bike.i rode over to Karter's house,I knocked the door and Sam answered.

"can I help you Seth",asked Sam.

"yes,um I'm picking up Karter",I said.

"oh ,KARTER",he yelled.

"WHAT",she yelled back.

"SETH'S HERE",he shouted.

i heard the thumping of feet and a few colorful words before Karter got had black skinny jeans, with a white t shirt,and a black long sleeve jacket,and she decided to curl her hair and left it my Quiletue she's gorgeous.

she followed me out to my bike and got on the bike pegs in the back, wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I peddled to got there in record time i locked up the bike and she kissed my cheek.i knew i blushed,she giggled and we walked to the front door.i looked back to see Sam growling at me I felt totally scared,i grabbed her hand and continued on.

* * *

(Karter's pov)

after Seth took my hand i felt complete.i really love him, but I don't want to wreck our friendship if we have a relationship that ends walk to our lockers that are next to each other,we got our algebra books and history books and headed to class.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL

sam asked me to take a package to Billy Black,Jacobs father for was raining so Sam let me borrow a jacket of his.i got there and saw a red rusty truck,I looked over to See Bella Swan arguing with ran off and Bella saw me,she marched up to me and looked murderous.

"what did your brother do to Jacob",she yelled grabbing the neck of my shirt.

"none of your business",I said like I know something. just to piss her off.

"tell me"she growled.

"no".

she slapped me across the face and threw me into the mud.i started to cry,not because she hit me but because I don't even know what happened to jumped in her truck and left.i went up to the door,and Billy answered it.i pulled the hood up to hide my face and handed the package to Billy.i waved and left, I ran home slipping a couple of times in the mud and cutting my hand.i opened the door and Sam saw me crying and covered in mud and went into protective big brother mode.

"Katherine what happened to you",he shouted picking me up and carrying me to the counter.

Embry,Paul,Jacob,Jared,and Quil were in the kitchen sat me on he counter and asked Embry to get a ice pack for my cheek.

"Katherine what happened",he asked Cupping my cheek with his hand and lifting it up.

"Bella Swan was fighting w-with ran up to me and asked what you did to Jacob,I didn't know so she slapped me and threw me in the mud.i ran home I slipped on a rock cutting my hand",I blubbered.

He started rinsing off my hand.

"we don't have any supplies for your hand so we have to go over to Emily's",Sam said carrying me to Someones truck.

we drove up to a small wooden cabin-like house.

"Emily",shouted the boys in a high pitched voice.

we went in and I saw the most beautiful women she had three scars from her eye to her wrist,but none the less she's carried me and set me on the counter ,I still had a few tears falling and my hand still bleeding.

"oh my gosh Samuel,what happened to her",asked Emily.

"she cut her hand and slipped in the mud",said Sam.

"Who is she".

"my sister Karter",said Sam.

"so your the oh so famous, football playing Uley sister",she chuckled.

i nodded grimly,big brother stealer.

"well i'll go get the first aid kit,Quil can you hold this to her hand,and Sam make sure the guys come home from uh...work", asked Emily.

Quil came up and held the towel to my hand,and Emily came back with a first aid took out a bottle labeled peroxide,and she dabbed it on my stung i sucked in a breath,and slowly let it took out a needle and put it in to numb the area,then started putting in even stitches.i didn't feel a thing ,then she wrapped my hand up and put a plastic glove on and secured it at the wrist with a rubber-band.

she led me upstairs and to a bathroom.

"here take your clothes off and I'll wash them while you take a shower",she said.i nodded and slowly stripped.I handed her my clothes from the door ,and she cover her eyes and took them from me.i jumped in the shower and washed off all the mud,about twenty minutes later i finished and dried my hair and body. I looked outside the door to see a neat pile of clothes. a white t shirt,a flannel blue and green button down shirt,a pair of blue skinny jeans,and a pair of socks,and my newly cleaned shoes from earlier.

i walked down the stairs to everyone,Emily took my glove off then Emily asked who slapped me.i looked in the mirror and saw a bright red hand mark on my cheek.

"Bella Swan",I said.

the guys glared at Jacob,and Sam slightly growled but Emily calmed the hell.

"guys ,guys its not his fault",I said going over to stand in front of Jacob.

"I like her Sam why didn't you bring her around earlier",said Jacob putting a hand on my shoulder.

maybe starting to interact with Sam and his friends may not be so bad,MAYBE.


	6. Chapter 6: Touchdown!

(Karter's pov)

that day after school I had a football was driving me and Seth, Jared and Embry,along with Jacob were coming to support,Harry,and Sue were coming. and the guys and i have grown close almost like siblings,Sam walked me in he gave me a hug and huddled the guys to their spots in the stands.i was set up in a group talk i was holding hands with Seth in nervousness as we were in the boys locker the boys locker room, I'm only allowed in their for pre-game pep-talks.

"alright guys and girl, remember to throw straight,catch soft ,run fast",said coach as he tapped his clipboard.

"Uley ,Clearwater,Smith,Anderson,Peters, and Carter you first on offense. Remember if you intercept the ball run it,it don't stop run it. if Kar catches the ball block everyone from her",commanded coach.

"YES SIR",we chanted.

we headed out and got in a group huddle.

"one...two...three...GO WOLVES",we shouted.

and raced on the field.

"hey number four (me), when you scrape your knee are you gonna go cry to mommy",snickered another player.

"no but when I break you don't go crying to your mommy",I smirked guys chuckled.

then Seth hiked the ball to Zach who passes it to guy who was trash talking me, raced towards him so I ran up and met him, knocking him to the side knocking him down,the crowd went wild as Ethan made the touchdown and I tackled the douche bag to the ground.

"you bitch",he said standing up and kicking me in the shin where my knee pad wasn't.

i fell to the ground in pain,the ref blew the whistle and Seth and Nathan came out on the field and carried me to the bench.i saw Sam jump Down and try to get to me only to be blocked off by security.

"HE'S MY BROTHER ,LET HIM THROUGH",I shouted.

they let him in and he came in.

"you okay",he asked.

"yea Sammy I'm fine can i go back in, I need to teach that guy a lesson",I asked.

"let the doc check you out first ",he chuckled.

the guy came over and said it was only a put numbing cream on it and I took some non-drowsy pain killers and I stood up bending my leg.i held my thumb up in a announcing I'm still in, the crowd went wild.

i lined up since the ref called it 'accidental' .the guy was still in.

THE END ALMOST

the game was tied with one minute left,the other team had a blonde guy hiking on the other hiked the ball and the ass who kicked my shin threw it to number 19. I jumped in front of the ball and caught it,I ran down to my guy tried to knock me down, but Seth tackled him to the you buddy.i ran it down and made the touchdown.

"whoohooo",shouted the guys.

the ref blew the whistle signaling the end of the game,we won. my team ran on the field and enveloped me in a group hug, Seth,Nathan and Ethan hoisted me on their shoulders and chanted my they went overboard.

"KARTER, KARTER, KARTER.",they chanted.

i giggled as Sam rushed over and enveloped me in a hug.

"Im so proud of you Kathline",he said into my hair.

after the game we all went to a local pizza place and pigged out was staying the night so Sam drove us home. he came into my room and I pulled out my trundle ,and he made his bed.i took a shower and tied up my hair i pulled on my Black and white polka dotted cami top,black shorts,and a black cloth hair band.

Seth was in black sport shorts, and a white tank top,he then brushed his skater boy hair and put it in a black beanie.I turned on the radio turned off the light, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

i fell asleep to we are never ever getting back together.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_

_We, ooh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

* * *

**hey guys sorry i haven't updated in like forever.i was busy last weekend with my flag football tournament,and then school just started so...yea. Anyways how'd you like is dedicated to Dawolfpack, check her out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cliff Diving

(Karter's pov)

i woke up and trudged down the stairs in my pjs to make breakfast, I started cracking the eggs into the pan. It was Saturday so no school,I also started mixing pancake mix i added in the blueberries and ladled some on the grittle.i turned to the eggs and started scrambling them,then I cut up some ham and mixed it into the eggs. Soon the eggs were done,i divided them on two plates and finished making pancakes and put two on each of our plate.

i went upstairs and woke up woke up and had that sexy raspy morning voice.

"morning Kit",I said jumping on his stomach.

"morning Kat",he said Chuckling.

"i made breakfast downstairs", I said.

he immediately jumped up and ran downstairs i chuckled to myself and grabbed my phone. 3 texts from Sam and 2 missed calls. eh it doesn't matter I'm going over there later anyways.i made my way downstairs,and started eating.

"hey Kat wanna go diving today", he asked through a mouthful of pancake.

"sure,I'll go change your swim trunks from last time are in my bottom drawer",I said finishing.

i ran upstairs and put my purple and white one piece on, then I put on my longsleeve swim top ,and my black swim shorts ,and lastly my black swim shoes,you know the ones so you don't step on sharp crap.I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and grabbed Seth's swim shorts and one of SAMs old longsleeve swim tops.i ran downstairs and tossed Seth his clothes,he was loading the dishes in the dish washer. Awww the sweetheart that is Seth Clearwater.

Seth got his bike and I got on the back peggs and held onto his shoulders i put his phone in my beach bag i packed along with four sandwhiches,two waters,my sunglasses,two towels,and Seth's cell peddled his bike to the beach and tried his best not to hit any bumps and make me made it to the beach and the other guys were cliff diving to.i got in line with Seth behind me and waited till the guys noticed me.

"hey boys",I said.

they turned around.

"what are you doing here Karter",Asked Sam.

"I'm cliff diving what does it look like",I sassed.

He rolled his eyes and gestured for me to go.i walked about fen feet back then ran,I did about three of of four flips and then did in perfect formation dive into the water head first. I popped out and seth cheered and jumped in doing a cannonball,he grabbed my hand and we paddled to land. We popped up and heard the guys hoots and hollers as they dived all swam to shore and congratulated me on my 'superb dive', as they called it.

"wow Karter that's the best dive I've ever seen",said Jared as he fist bumped me.

we kept swimming and diving until the sun went down, then we went to SAMs place and redied house for the bonfire,we went over all the legends and then just sat by the last thing i remember was falling asleep against Seth.

* * *

******hey guys sorry for not updating in like...forever ill try to update once or twice a know school,plus I'm gonna be trying out for the basketball team in November/ Octoberish so I'm gonna be booked .but I'm gonna try to update all my stories I finished my Lacey and Im on the sequel MY LOVE, so check that out anyways .review bitches ;p**

_[Verse 1:]_

Skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

_[Chorus:]_

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

_[Verse 2:]_

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

_[Chorus:]_

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

_[Bridge:]_

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

_[Chorus:]_

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye Harry

(Karter's pov)

i woke up in bed, I heard crying so I went downstairs.i got down and saw the guys with tear stained faces and puffy red eyes.

"what happened",I ask.

"um Harry...he had a...he had a heart attack last night",said Sam.

"what no that...that can't be true",I cried.

"Karter he died this morning",said Jacob.

"but he was my dad",I cried.

"I know",said Sam.

he stood up and I hugged him as I cried into his rubbed my back and tried to calm me.

"w-what about Seth...I need to see him.i need to be there for him",I cried even more knowing Seth was 10x worse than I was.

"Karter you can't ",said Sam.

"Why",i ask.

"he's sick he got mono last night",he said.

i ran out the house and jumped on my bike.i rode it out onto the main road driving to mine and Seth's spot we always go when were sad.i hear my brother calling out for me to stop.i keep going thinking about everything,I couldn't stop crying.i saw a grey flash in the woods before I heard a car honk,I turned my head just in time to see a truck ram into me. and my head hit the pavement,i felt my brother come up to my and check my pulse under my chin before all I saw was black.

* * *

(Sam's Pov)

i ran out after my sister. Harry was her father no doubt about it he'd always watch her after school,help her with her homework, tell her legends,and he was always there for was speedy on her mountain bike,I could still hear her sobbing.i heard a honk and looked as a car hit the body of my baby sister sending her five feet away from the truck onto the paved road.i could see her head hit the ground,her body was bruised and bleeding.I raced up to her and put my two fingers under her chin checking for A pulse.i felt a light one and picked her bike up and tossed it to the side,I picked her up bridal style.

"Embry call Doc ",i shouted to ran to the hospital to be met outside the doors by a stretcher and doctors including Doc.**(AN/:Doc is Carlisle a Cullen)**

"what happened",he asked.

"after she heard Harry Clearwater died and she couldn't see Seth,she went ballistic started screaming and ran outside grabbed her cried as she kept riding to the wasn't looking where she was going and heard a honk,she looked up just as the truck hit her head on. That sending her back five feet and he hit her head hard on the ground",I said as he wrote it down.i was in tears.

i felt an arm wrap around mine and saw Emily I wrapped her in my arms as she let me cry onto her down in the waiting room,the guys consisting of all the wolves that phased besides Paul who was waiting for Seth and Leah to phase Harry had his heart attack they phased and haven't phased back yet.

about an hour later Doc came back.

"well how is she ",asked Quill who immediately jumped of the whole pack he was the closest to her Besides me.

"Well she has three broken ribs, a broken left wrist, a bad concussion, and she had to get five stitches at the back of her head where she hit a had to get 4 on her left leg when the bike chain cut into it. she has a big bruise on her lower abdomen where the bike handle went into she should make a full recovery,she's very lucky her rib was less than an inch away from spearing her lung",he said.

"can we see her",I ask.

"Well first we need to get a blood transfusion into her,then in about ten minutes you can see may be awake",he said.

i nodded sitting down.i just wanted her to wake up,hear her sarcastic jokes and snide remarks.i missed her energy,and grumpiness in the way she'd mask her swear words in front of me like shiz instead of shit,or hello-kitty instead of hell.i missed her outgoing attitude,the way she'd always play with the guys and not care if she got dirty or hurt.i just want her to wake up and be the same girl she's always been,is that to much to ask.

"Sam Hun we can see her now",said Emily.

"can I be with her alone first",I ask.

"of course babe",she said I kissed her and then went into her room.

When i went in the room she was still unconscious, I went over and pulled a seat out and over to her bedside.i held her right hand that wasn't in a blue cast,I'll have to thank Doc for not putting a pink one on her or she'd have a fit.i took my other hand and cupped her cheek,I kissed her nose like i used to do all the time.i moved her hair out of her face and just watched her,hoping that my eyes would make her wake up.

"Seth...",I heard her groan.i looked up.

"Sethy...",she mumbled agin opening her eyes.

"no just Sam...",I said trailing off.

"where's Seth",she asked.

"he's uh not here",I said.

"when will he be here".

"I don't know Kar I don't know".

* * *

**sorry for not updating so soon,I got my ipad taken away but I really would love for you guys to to be needy or anything but when people don't review I feel like I'm losing hope in my story. that I suck at writing and I really love writing, its one of the only things** **that takes me from the hell hole they call reality and let me be only other things that do this is playing basketball,music,shooting my bow,and a lot of things help me escape so I hope You next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pain

(SAMs pov)

"what bad news made me run away Sammy",she asked.

"well Harry Clearwater",she nodded.

"had a heart attack...and died",I said.

She started shaking her head.

"I thought that was just a about mom...I mean sue",she asked.

"she's still trying to cope",I said clutching her hand Tighter.

"can I see her ,PLEASE I NEED to see her",she said.

"later you just suffered a very big injury",I said.

"when can I play football",she asked.

"a month at most".

"ugggg this is Hello-Kitty",she said.

"you wanna see the others",she nodded.

i opened the door and looked at them to come all filed in and Quill rushed to her pulling her in his arms,everyone did the same till it came to Emily she plainly started crying again and hugged her even tighter.

"Emily I love ya and all...but ah...I can't...breathe",she loosened her grip and kissed her forehead.

Emily and I were only engaged and I knew she wanted already wanted already considered Karter as her own daughter,and the boys as her sons but she wants actual kids that she takes care of from infantry to adulthood meaning 18.

"hey Karter can I sign your cast",asked Quill anxiously holding a black sharpie.

She nodded and he came over signed his name then put a heart at the others signed their name,even I looked at her cast and frowned when she realized Harry couldn't sign 'd would probably write a silly joke that only she would understand,they had a lot of inside 'd say 'carrot' and she'd erupt in a fit of giggles.

"when can I get outta this joint",she asked.

"uh tomorrow they still need to do an X-Ray on your head and chest",I said.

"uggggg I need foooooooood",she moaned.

"I get you some foooooooood if you kiss my cheek",said Embry.

"oh fine. but really you smell like a wet dog ,take a shower",she laughed.

Embry came over and she kissed his cheek,and he ran off getting her god knows what from the hospital stole my phone and started to play angry birds,damn addicting came back ten minutes later with a turkey sandwich,a cookie, and an apple handed her the tray and she started eating her cookie.

"aren't you supposed to eat that last",I ask.

"well are t you supposed to only have one serving of food,and I don't complain",she said back.

"I still can't believe after getting hit head on with a truck, having to get like seven stitches, getting a cast,and a concussion your still so sassy",said Jacob.

"deal with it",she shrugged.

(Karter's pov)

i have been stuck in this hospital gown that shows my arse to the whole friggen world,this hospital food that tastes like plastic, and sits in my stomach like a rock.I'm just gonna rant some more,my head hurts like it's been hit over and over again with a frying pan.

"Sammy my head hurts",I said Tears glistening my eyes.

no I'm usually never one to cry but it felt like my head was being cut open with an axe.

"oh Karter please don't cry babe",said took his thumbs and wiped them under my Eyes getting rid of the tears.

"it hurts Sammy",I said.

"what hurts",he asked.

"everything,my head feels like it's being cut open,my dad died,I can't see Seth,and I can't do anything",I cried even more.

"sweetheart I know Harry died,I know you can't see Seth, and I know your life is a living hell but it will get better",he said.

"when can I see Seth ",I ask.

"I have no clue Kar",he said.

i just sighed I want Seth,he always makes me feel I was sick he'd always be there for me to feed me soup to take care of me,he'd get me whatever I needed when I was on 'my time if the month'.i would always take care of him as well, whenever he got a cold Sue and Harry would be at work so I'd miss school and take care of why the hell couldn't I see him.

* * *

**OMG thank you sooo much for all the one was a little more tricky to write so its a little shorter.**

**CHALLENGE TIME**

**now this challenge is I need two names for girl Imprints.i need to know what the look like and how they act,so the imprints will be for Embry and Collin or .**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Friend

(Seth's pov) 3 weeks after the car accident.

how am I gonna say this. I have to tell Karter, she's my best friend and I sorta kinda imprinted on here's what happened,I went to the hospital to visit her thinking she was asleep. she wasn't, we locked eyes and i had a total cow ,talking about if I hurt his baby sister hell kill me .anyways I put on a pair of blue jeans, a red t shirt,and my LaPush high football hoodie.i grabbed my phone, wallet,and backpack and ran to school.

i got to school and I saw her hugging the other guys on the football team.i snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder,she turned around and all but kissed jumped in my arms and hugged me really tight,she was chocking me but I'm not other guys were chuckling, after I set her down I checked her head to make sure It was okay.

"hey Seth I heard you had mono",she said.

"yea I think I caught it from my cousin",I lied.

"well come on we have algebra,then all the other useless FOOTBALL",she shouts.

"well I see the car accident hasn't affected your attitude,still as crazy as ever".says Nathan.

"oh Nate she'll always be like that,just be happy she's not mad",chuckled Alex.

after all our classes we went as a group to the field and changed in the locker rooms,Karter went to the girls locker room.i pulled my other clothes off put my football practice pants on,and my grey and blue practice jersey,put my pads on,and I tied my black football ball shoes on and looked at had helped me order new ones cause I sprouted up like six inches so I had to get bigger clothes.

"hey Seth".

"Yes guys".

"you like Karter don't you?".

"is it that obvious",I sighed.

"kinda".

"hey we'll help you two get together,we swear",said Andy.

i smirked and we ran out on the field. Karter was wearing her practice uniform too,except she had no pads cause she doesn't start playing again till next week,,and she had slightly smaller clothes than used her crutches and hobbled over to us and we all put our hands in and shouted "WOLVES". How ironic.

we spread out and coach had up stretch then sprint,except Karter who has to blow up footballs,and do her gets all her casts off next week,she looked bored.

(Karter's pov)

coach had me do my homework till next week when I get to do football again.I was doing my calculus when a football lands behind me,I pick it up and chuck it back to Ethan.

i finish my homework so now I'm just sitting here watching the players till another girl comes and sits next to has ice blue eyes, tan skin,black hair straight as corn silk,and the russet 's shorter than me but really athletic looking.

"Sup,I'm Seryna Moonshadow",she says.i shake her hand and introduce myself.

"I'm Katherine Uley,but unless you are my older brother or want to be killed call me Karter",I said.

"I like you,your not bitchy and caked in makeup like all the others at this school",she said.

i grinned.

"so you on the team",she asked.

"yea but I was recently in an accident so I'm on medical exclusion",I said.

"ah I wanted to try out but I thought it would be weird to be on an all boys football team",she said.

"well I've know all these boys since kindergarden,so their more like my brothers.**and they know not to mess with me or I'll kick their ass**",I screamed the last part.

"DAMN RIGHT GIRL YOUR SCARY WHEN YOUR PISSED",shouted other boys nodded in agreement.

"do you think i could still try out",she asked.

"let's see,COACH",I shouted.

he jogged over and stood in front of me.

"could she try out,you said we were short a player",I said.

"sure BOYS".

they all come up and take a knee.

"she wants to try out since were short a player I want you to watch her and tell me if she's good enough",she said.

Seryna grabbed a football and kicked it right through the goal post.i looked at the boys they all had their mouths hanging open.

"so who wants her".

all the guys raise their leaves to get her uniform.I'm number 4 Seth's number comes out with practice clothes,game clothes,a hoodie and shirt that the whole team has.

"what number did ya get",I ask.

"Six",she said.

"I'm 4",I smile.

she tries on the hoodie and shirt and declares they fit,then she puts the uniform on in the locker comes out and I introduce the guys to her, then she finishes off the practice with the the end we swap numbers and Sam comes and picks me up, and Seryna's mom comes and picks her up.

"how was practice",asks Sam.

"good.i made a friend".

* * *

**so yea I updated and that character will be someone's imprint can u guess who ?so this character ,Seryna Moonshadow was created by the amazing Alaria-von-Ravencroft .she had two characters so I had to make a decision and I liked Seryna's personality.i still need characters for the other 2 girls so keep reviewing also Alaira -Von-Ravencroft will also since she's the first winner will get to choose who imprints on her character Embry,Collin,or means if you want second choice on your imprints you better submit a character,keep going. I'm not updating next till I get 5 reviews so get to it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sick

(Karter's pov)

we we pulled up at Sam and Emily's house I hopped out of the truck and walked inside I sat my backpack on a wooden chair by the door, I saw Quill sitting on the couch doing homework so I decided to sit with him and annoy him.

"hey Quilly",I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"hey Kar help me",he asked gesturing To his homework.

"sure ,lets see ",I ask.

so for a whole two hours i tutored Quill in math till he got his homework done and understood algebra,since I was in advanced algebra I understood thanked me by kissing my cheek and ruffling my hair.i smiled and ate the dinner Emily made me,i finished it and decided to do my easy homework that I didn't do at football.i was watching tv with my head leaning on Embry's shoulder, and his arm was wrapped brotherly around my shoulders Before I fell asleep.

* * *

(Sam's pov)

I saw my sister fall asleep on Embrys shoulder and I had one of those 'I'm glad I'm a big brother moments'.i smirked and stood up and went over to Embry and took her from his arms, the other guys all kissed her forehead as I passed them.i took her up into the spare bedroom,since she was in sweatpants and a t shirt I just tucked her into the bed.

i kissed her forehead as I made sure she was I was done being in over protective big brother mode,I took a quick picture of her sleeping and saved it.i turned off her light and shut her door.

i trotted back downstairs and all the guys were smiling.

"why are you all smiling",I ask.

"Karter",said Jacob.

"huh".

"well none of us but Paul and Jared have LITTLE sisters so it's nice to have Karter around to protect and be big brotherly to",said Quill.

"well I'd like to say my moms pregnant but we don't know the gender yet",says Embry.

"still it's nice to have her around,she's she not all prissy, heck she's on the friggen football team",said Jared.

"Well ,yea I can understand your reasons",I said.

* * *

(Karter's pov)

i woke up the next morning feeling like shit,my head was pounding and my throat hurt.i fumbled into some jeans and a t shirt, I brushed my hair and teeth and pulled on some Ugg boots.i mindlessly walked down the stairs trying not to fall, all the guys were eating breakfast.i sat down next to Quill who shouted good morning.

"dude don't shout ",I mumbled.

"I didn't shout",he said.

"oh".

"you feeling okay".

he put his hand on my forehead and yanked it back.

"Sam she's burning up",he said.

Sam rushed over and felt my forehead, sighing as he pulled his hand back.

"no school for you today Karter",he said.

emily brought over a thermometer and took my temperature.102*.

"Nope DEFINITELY no school for you today",he said.

he picked me up and carried me to the chair,he wrapped me in a blanket and brought a comfy pillow and a sheet down from put the sheet over the couch and,picked me up and laid my head on the Jacob covered me in a fuzzy blanket.

"does anything hurt Katherine",Sam asked Kneeling down to my height.

"my head and stomach",I whimpered As tears formed in my eyes.

he checked my bandages for infection probably.

"nothing's wrong with your cuts or ...oh shit.i left the fudging window open last night in your room, you must've caught a cold",he said face palming himself In the forehead.

Emily brought me a hot chocolate,an heating pack,and some pain placed the heating pack on my forehead, the hot chocolate on The coffee table next to me,and I swallowed the pills With some water.i heard Seth come in and Sam asked him to take care of me today,he was gonna call both of us in was gonna go to the Makah reservation to visit family Today,and I'd need someone to take care of me.

"well Kar we gotta go to school and work,we'll bring home your guys homework",said Jake.

All my brothers came over and kissed my temple,as they left.i curled tighter into my blanket trying to get warm against the seemingly invisible cold air that was blowing on my came behind me on the couch and wrapped his arm around me warming my frigid cold body.

Seth turned the tv on to an episode of Glee,I love Glee. I'm watching my favorite episode,when the girls of Glee club play last thing I can remember was falling asleep after Seth kissed my forehead.

(Seth's pov)

we were back to what we'd would always do when each other were were watching Glee I could hear her yawning ,I look down to see her nodding off. Her beautiful milk chocolate brown eyes starting to close only to have her naturally long black eyelashes cover her eyes.I kiss her head before she fell asleep.i texted Sam.

**Karter's asleep**

**good**

**anything else**

**yea,protect her .Paul caught a whiff of a leech not even two miles away from the house.**

**got it**

**bye**

**bye **

* * *

** Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while,been real busy still practicing for the tryouts for the basketball team.i still need that second girl description .anyways I need 5 reviews until I post the next chapter,soooooo yea review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Ice Cream

(Karter's pov)

earlier I was so sick I couldn't even walk without tripping,Seth had to carry me to the door of the bathroom and wait outside until I'm done so he can carry me back.I'm a little better now I can sit-up, Seth's making me eat some soup his mom made.

speaking of Sue she's still mourning,were having the funeral tomorrow at reason why were having it so late ,three weeks late in fact is because we had to be able to afford a coffin for Dad. It was 2000 dollars for a suitable coffin,we had to raise that Harry was dressed in his fathers wedding tradition is when a male dies, he is dressed in his fathers wedding tuxedo.

"Seth, tomorrow at dad's funeral are you gonna speak",I ask.

"yea,I you",he asked.

"yes, I'm also gonna sing a song for one he always sang me,when I was sad",I said.

"Sunshine",he asked.

"Yea that one he sang it to all of us, I wish he was still I grew up and got married,I wanted him to walk me down the isle ",I said tears coming into my eyes.

Seth got up and came over to me.

"Karter Dad wouldn't want you to cry,he'd want you to celebrate his life and what he did during his 'd want you to...live you life with him",he said.

"but he's not with me",I cried.

"yes he is...in your will always be with you",he said pointing at my heart.

at that moment Sam walked in the house.

"Kar how ya feeling",he asked.

"I'm better,my stomach still hurts though",I said.

"well you should be better by tomorrow.i hope you are your not going to school tomorrow none of the guys are",he said.

I nodded and he finally dropped after my brothers came home along with Leah who just started hanging out with sat on the couch and I went and sat next to him,he sighed and pulled me onto his lap.i laid my head on his shoulder and he held me in his arms.

until little Claire got here,he sat me aside as Claire ran to him.i moved over to Embry who held me like Quill did. he was warm ,like really warm which felt good on my freezing cold skin.

"how ya feeling sis ",asks Embry.

"better",I said.

"better enough to maybe want to get some ice cream", he asks.

"definitely".

he looked at Sam who nodded and he grabbed my hand and I grabbed my coat,and slid on my borrowed Jakes rabbit and he drove me to Ice Cafe,which is THE best ice cream place.

we get in and were holding hands BROTHERLY of got up to the window and he ordered five scoops of cookie chunk In a bowl,and I got two scoops of peanut butter cups ice cream in a sat in a booth closer to the back,we started eating our I was eating it ,but Embry was inhaling it.

"so when do you get to do football again",he asks.

"in 6 long excruciatingly painful days",I groaned.

"well I'm coming to the next game you play in whether you like it or not",he said.i giggled and a slight blush came to my cheeks.

"there's the a Karter I love".

we finished our ice-cream and got In the rabbit to drive got there and I decided to go to bed early.i took a shower and changed into yoga pants and a white LaPush high T-shirt ,tomorrow was the funeral and I have everything ready.i just hope I don't break down in front of everyone.

* * *

**wow 2 updates in one week me like usual 5 reviews untill I post the next chapter.i chose the other girl description all I need is one more,so keep reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Funeral

(Karter's pov)

i was in a dress it was black silk that went passed my knees, the sleeves were three quarter and made of lace in a rose design.I had black two inch heels on,and my hair was down and Emily curled it.i had a black flower flip on each side of my head,and had moms pearl earrings and necklace on.i only had clear minty lip gloss on,I grabbed my black leather Indian style purse dad had gotten me last year for my birthday.

i walked down the stairs to see every guy in a tuxedo,and Emily,Kim,Rachel,Sue,and Leah in a 's crying,I get in best friend mode and run up to her a squeeze her in a hug she returns the hug of all the guys she's only nice to Seth and held my hand while we all got into the car to go to the funeral.

we got there and since Seth,Sam,Leah,Sue,Billy,Jacob,and I were closest to Harry we sat in the first row.i didn't let go of Seth's man who was telling about Harry,or what I call the dude who only does his job for money came up and started it was Seth's turn.

"Harry...or dad was the greatest man I've ever known and ever will know. he was my best friend,he'd always take me to those early Saturday morning football games whenever he called it 'male bonding', I call it loving your 'd always listened to my problems,and helped me whenever I needed a lift of my would always entertain me with the stories of our tribe,I will NEVER as long as I live forget these story's.i will pass them down to my children,and they will pass them to there children, and so one thing I will never forget is what he always said to me, 'son no matter how bad things may seem,there is always a positive just have to look for it'.I found my positive side of this situation,I hope you all can do the same",he finished.

he started crying and I immediately went to him and he hugged me into his chest,we sat down and he silently cried into my 's and Leah's speeches were next,I didn't really hear them because of me trying to calm Seth down. Then it was my turn.

"My dad left me when I was 8,and my mom died when I was 4. So I had no dad Or that Harry became like my dad and Sue became like my mom,I would always be at there house I even shared a room with Leah or Seth some nights.I play football Harry's favorite sport I remember when he gave my first football for my sixth birthday,if I recall correctly I told him I was to small to play any sport,especially football cause I was a said 'no matter how small you are,the size of you heart and passion for what you want to do outshines it all'.after that Seth,Dad, and I would always practice football,when I was ten Seth and I made the boys football team.i remember running to his house and telling him ,laughing and jumping up and down,he gave me the biggest hug ever and told me how proud he was of me.i will never forget dad,no matter what anyone tells me or how many times they tell me he's not my will ALWAYS be MY DAD,always has been always will be",then I got out my guitar.

"dad always sang me this song when ever I was sad or hurt,or in any way not 100% happy. So I'm going to sing it for everyone because I know everyone is not 100% happy here",I sighed.

i started strumming my strings and started to sing.

_You tuck me in,_

_Turn out the light_

_kept me safe and sound at night_

_little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_had to drive me everywhere_

_you were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_you would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

_can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Turned around and you were there_

_The two of us made quite a pair_

_Daddy's little girl was here at last_

_Looked away and back again_

_Suddenly a year was ten_

_Don't know how it got so far so fast_

_And yes dear, you don't understand_

_It's not anything we planned_

_Kind of makes you think it's meant to be (it's a destiny)_

_I always knew the day would come_

_You'd stop crawling, start to run_

_Beautiful as beautiful can be_

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_

_Got your wings, now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away (butterfly fly away)_

_You've been waiting for this day_

_All along you've known just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away (I hope you find your way and all the things you wish for, love and care about)_

_Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)_

_Butterfly fly away (oh, won't you fly away)_

_Butterfly fly away_

"That song was called butterfly,he wrote it for me when I was 5.i love you dad,I'll never forget you",i said walking off stage.

time for me to be emotion-able ,I went to Sam and he held me like he did when I was just held me and tried to calm my silent cries. Embry and Seth switched seats so Seth could comfort me, he took my hand and started rubbing circles on it.

we all started walking to the cemetery Seth,Sam,Jacob,Seth's cousin,Charlie, and Seth's uncle carried Billy's coffin to the cemetery.I followed closely behind carrying my red roses in my hands,as they lowered him into the ground I helped bury the dirt on he was leaving so I was the only one there, I started crying as I laid the flowers front and center on his grave.

"I love you dad",I said turning and walking away only to Get lost in the woods.

i sunk down to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest and I cried into my started getting dark i'd been out here for hours,I was in the middle of the woods Crying my eyes was cold, I curled into the fetal position basically and fell asleep.

(SAMs pov)

Karter has been gone for a long time,I think she just went home.i called Paul who was patrolling and asked him if she was home,she wasn't.i got worried I called together everyone and we started hunting the woods for her,I swear if a leech touched her there's gonna be a fire were given out as everyone started searching for her.

"I FOUND HER,I FOUND HER!",shouted the voice of Jacob.

he came trotting out with a cold looking Karter,wrapped in his coat he had to keep looks up.i took her from him and carried her inside to bed ,Emily changed her and she fell just lost her dad a second time, and lost her best friend.

(Karter's pov)

i heard someone shout,

"I FOUND HER, I FOUND HER".

i was lifted up and wrapped IN A coat,someone held me to their body and tried to warm me.i was transferred to another person,I recognized his voice as carried me to my room,I opened one eye and saw Emily changing me out of my dress and into some sweats and a T-shirt.i fell asleep into dreams of dad.

* * *

**hey guys so lots of questions are gonna be answered right .**

**she's sick for a reason.**

**may or may not phase just wait.**

** I haven't chosen the last girl,I just chose one earlier though.**

**There will be a Seth/Karter moment soon.**

**Embry will imprint soon,probably the next chapter Or one after that.**

**i have a reason for Embry's mom to be pregnant.**

** Sam and Emily have a big announcement.**

**yes, Sam and Emily got married.**

**i have big plans for this story.**

**1I'm sorry I didn't update sooner,no lie I sprained my ankle really badly today so yea.**

**hey guys hoped that answered some questions.i need 5 reviews until I post the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Phasing

(Karter's pov)

i woke up and felt like shit.i threw on a black t shirt with an white tank top underneath,I threw on some grey Capri jeans and my football hoodie over it.i grabbed my phone, guys were here eating,I went to the table where the bacon was supposed to be.

"Who ate the last piece of bacon",I growled as I started to shake.

Seth touched my hand calming me,Quill handed me a piece of his bacon.i grabbed in and walked out the door, I was gonna run to school.i grabbed my stopwatch ,pressed the start button and ran like I was on fire.i got there and since there was 5 minutes left until school I decided to get to my locker early.

i grabbed my English book,my math book,and my history book and headed off to English.i kept saying things like 'sorry for your loss',or 'hope you get better',someone even said 'stay strong'.i swear if someone says something like that one more time I'm Gonna completely freak out.

i felt Seth come up behind me and grab my shoulder,he turns me around an. Pulls me into a hug,I move my stuff to one hand and hug him back.i pulls us to the side of the hallway so were not in the pulls me back and kisses my forehead.

"Im sorry for your loss",says a girl passing by.

thats it,I throw my books to the ground and start to shake just as the other guys come and pull me outside and into the woods,they circle around me.i fall to the ground in pain as I feel my bones start to break,Seth tries coming to me only to have Jared and Paul hold him back.i scream out as I feel my body start to melt,well that's how it feels.

my scream turns to straight up howl, I feel the burning and breaking fade.i stand up I look at my feet only to see black paws.i look up to see my brothers are now horse sized wolves.

_what the hell-_K

_shh Karter it's only us ,your okay-E_

_what am I?-K_

_Karter do you remember the legends of our tribe-SAM_

_yea-K_

_well their true your a wolf,so are Paul,Jared,Embry,Jacob,Seth,Quill,and Leah-Sam_

_no fudging way-K_

_but how can I hear your voices in my head-K_

_because were in a pack- Q_

_a what-K_

_a pack,SAMs Alpha- Jacob_

_can you phase back...-P_

_whoa whoa whoa shes a girl get Leah to help her-E_

_true...LEAH-S_

_yes Seth-L_

_we need you Karter phased bring clothes-S_

_wtf how...I thought...aren't i supposed to be the only girl-L_

_apparently not Lee,but could you please get me some clothes-K_

I saw a grey wolf come up with some clothes in its dropped them on the ground next to me ,she growled causing the boys to turn around and leave.

_okay Kar think calm and serene to calm down okay-L_

_got it-K_

i thought about when Seth and I would ride our bikes to the ice cream shop on fridays after school ,and we'd share a vanilla and chocolate swirl ice cream cone.i looked down and my feet tuned human,Leah gave me my clothes and turned around so I could change.

i put on the undergarments,and the jean shorts and the t shirt that had to be Seth' turned around and phased, I turned around waiting for her to change.i felt her grab my shoulder leading me to probably to Emily's and SAMs.i came in and Sam enveloped me in a hug.

"how could i not have seen this happening",he muttered.

"what do you mean".

"Your fever,your anger,have you even see on how much you've grown this month alone",I should've seen this coming.

"Sammy it's not your fault",I said.

"so what did I look like as a wolf",I said.

"you were white with black paws and the tip of your tail is black,and you have a black spot around your eye",said Quill.

"your the smallest in the pack,but you'll still but you'll age up until you look 18 then you'll stop aging until you stop phasing",said Paul.

"but you look like a puppy,your adorable",said Seth.

"but theres one other thing".

"what ".

"imprinting",they all say.

"what's that",ask.

"it's when a wolf finds it's soulmate",says Sam.

"let me guess Sam is imprinted to Emily,Jared to Kim,Paul to Rachel,and Quill to Claire",I said.

"one other",said a smirking Paul.

"who".

"Seth",said Jacob.

"on who",I ask looking knowingly at Seth.

"umm...ahh...you",he said looking down.

i went up and hugged him.

"I know",I said.

"so what do we do now",I ask.

"well now we have to get you ready for patrols and protecting the tribe",said Jared.

"from what?",I ask.

"Vampires".

* * *

**so now it's 4 updates in four days, I chose my last two people and I will Pm then for who they want to imprint on so be ready you can choose from Collin or they both choose the same one its only the one who M's me back the fastest.i need 5 reviews until I update again.**

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst

She finally met a man that's gonna put her first

While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping

'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason

But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving

And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces, yeah,

I'm falling to pieces

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

You took your suitcase, I took the blame.

Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh

'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing

Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in

'Cause I got time while she got freedom

'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...

No, it don't break

No, it don't break even, no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?

And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?

(Oh glad you're okay now)

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

I'm falling to pieces, yeah

(Oh I'm falling, falling)

I'm falling to pieces,

(One still in love while the other one's leaving)

I'm falling to pieces

('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no

Oh, it don't break even no

**I need 5 reviews to update next.**


	15. Chapter 15: Just A Filler

(Karter's pov)

"Vampires, as in blood ducking demons",I ask.

"yeP",says Quill popping the P.

"what the fffff...father mother".

"yea, we have to basically kill every vampire that comes on our ago our ancestors made a treaty with the Cullen's stating if they stay on their side of land and we stay on ours they don't attack",said Sam.

"but they don't pose a threat they drink animal blood,not human",said Embry.

"so their veggie-vamps?",I ask.

"Kinda",says Seth.

I heard my phone vibrate,oh it's Seryna.

"Hey Sam my friend Seryna wants to come over today Is that cool",I ask.

"sure but it's on you if you phase on her",he says.

"whats patrol",I ask.

"well it's usually for around four hours and you circle the border looking for vampires making sure vampires don't attack any people",said Jared.

"how do you kill a vampire?".

"you bite it and tear it to pieces,then you light the pieces on fire",said Jacob.

just perfect so I have to fight and kill vampires, while I turn into a big furry ass just a normal day in the life of Karter Uley.

"hey Kar are you hungry?",asks A smirking Paul.

"maybe...",Im actually ready to eat a whole cow.

"here",says Emily as she places some eggs and bacon on my plate.

i pick up a piece of bacon and eat .boys are staring at me with shocked expressions.

"why ya staring at me",I ask raising an eyebrow.

"well usually us wolves plow into our food but your just nibbling",said Embry.

"well unlike you I have manners,I wasn't raised by a pig",I chuckled.

the guys rolled their eyes and started to eat like pigs.

* * *

(After school )

i heard the doorbell ring and I ran to answer it.

"Serie",I shouted her nickname.

"Kar",she shouted back.

i get looks from the guys.

"so Karter who are the behemoths",she asks pointing at the guys.

"oh that's my brother Sam,and that's Quill,Jacob,Paul,Jared,Seth,Leah, and Embry",I say as each boy and girl nod at her.

then she locked eyes with Embry,oh shit Embry imprinted on Seryna. Embry steps forward to shake her hand.

"h-hi I'm Embry Call",he says.

"Seryna Moonshadow",she says.

"well I'm gonna leave you to ah..mingle",I said.

as they head into the living room I pull Embry aside.

"Embry I know you like my brother,but if you hurt her you won't be able to pee straight for weeks",I threatened.

"understood",he says looking at me.

we go into the living room and for the next two hours all the guys and I are just watching Embry and Seryna stare at eachother. now and then Embry or Seryna would blush and look down.

"hey Quill ,Jake can you take Karter out and teach her how to do her job",asked Sam.

"yea sure",says Jake.

they take me outside and I phase .they taught how to patrol by walking along the lines and how to communicate between each other .and to tell them code words like leech means vampires,newbie means a new wolf phased and there were a few other I can't remember.

anyways I love being a wolf.

* * *

**hey sorry it's short it's just a filler. as you can tell Seryna made an appearance in this. I chose twilightlover4444's description for Kennedy Ateara,and the other one was a guests description that I really loved.i need 5 reviews until I upload the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: Newbie

(Karter's pov)

its been two weeks since I phased Sam said I got mono so...yea no school except they emailed Sam my homework to do. today I'm going back to school I ended up growing about six inches making me 5'8,and I got muscles .the little belly fat I had turned into a small forming six-pack,i also ended up with gaining some muscle. I'm still the smallest in the pack.

but ya know what else Jacob decided to sign us up to fight an army of baby leeches,ya just because his precious Bella.I go puke,those leeches stink anyways the only one I can tolerate is the pixie one um...Alice.

so I'm dressed in my track pants or as others call them running pants with sport shorts under ,and a new black t shirt with our school logo on it since I had to rip my other one,I also pulled on my favorite neon blue and white running shoes.i grabbed my bag and headed downstairs where Seth and the guys were and Paul was patrolling through school then leah would swap out with Sam then at 6:00 I'd do my run.

we got to school and I saw Seryna,I ran up to her and slapped her friendly upside the head.

"hey...",she said turning around only to see me.

then over the loud speakers we hear,

"ALL 8TH GRADE FOOTBALL PLAYERS HEAD OUT TO THE FIELD TO PRACTICE FOR OUR UPCOMING GAME THIS WEEKEND AGAINST FORKS YOU WILL MISS PERIODS 1-4 FOR PRACTICE, REPEAT ALL 8TH GRADE FOOTBALL PLAYERS HEAD OUT TO THE FIELD".

me and Seryna dashed out to the girls locker-room.i showed her what to wear,we helped each-other lace up our pads and I showed her how to put on the uncomfortable stuff. about ten minutes later we made it out on field ,as I was tying up my hair.

"alright boys...and girls we are facing forks Spartans on Friday so we need to work on our running and passing we got catching down it's just how we throw it",said coach.

"i'll call out two man teams to practice throwing Uley- Clearwater,Moonshadow- Alexander,Crest- Jacobson,Hills- Mayfield, Combs- Hillman,and Mathews- Stevens ".he called out chucking us a football.

We finished up our football and headed of to class 5.i was literally falling asleep in class,I nodded off ten minutes till the end and Seth had to shake me to wake me .at the end of the day I made Seth carry me to the car,he set me in the passenger seat and I fell asleep. he made it a big thing of honking the horn when we got home to wake me up,he lifted me up and carried me inside.

"hey Sam Karter's whipped we had around 5 hours of football practice today,she's tired",Seth said to him.

"oh okay actually Seth you have patrol right now let Quill take her up",said Sam.

Seth reluctantly handed me over to Quill who carried me upstairs,I saw him set my alarm clock for 5:30 when I should wake up to eat. than gives me 3 hours of sleep,yay.

(Seth's pov)

I was patrolling now and man was I tired not as tired as Karter cause coach made her run two miles for missing two weeks of school.i had to resist the urge to growl but that would get me about five laps.i'v been patrolling with Jared for about two hours when we heard a new wolf whine,NEWBIE I go look for him and see a dark brown wolf a little bigger than Karter but smaller than me.

_who are you-S_

_m-my names Brady Fuller,w-what happened to me-B_

_hey kid you just turned into a werewolf,we'll explain more to you once we get you to phase back-J_

_one minute I'm mad cause I failed my Math test, and the next I'm a huge furry wolf-B_

_you'll be okay there are others like us just wait-S_

we bring the kid in front of the house and Jared goes to get Sam,he comes out and relieves me so he could try and help the kid out in wolf form.I retreated back inside and I heard the almost Silent snores of Karter .

I walked up the stairs and into her room,I went over to her in her bed and I took her hand in mine holding it up to my face. I felt a tingling sensation in my cheek.I hear her start to stir I kiss her forehead and leave,but not before I see her smile in her sleep.

oh my sweet imprint,my sweet Karter.

* * *

**okay guys so I have a beta her name is Lil labro 31,she is an amazing author we're collaborating a story called My Savior to go along with Alexis and Dannie's imprint story from my other story My Lacey and the sequel My Love.i need five reviews until I post another chapter.**

_[Verse 1]_

I've never seen a diamond in the flesh

I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies

And I'm not proud of my address,

In a torn-up town, no postcode envy

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom

Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.

But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.

Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).

It don't run in our blood,

That kind of luxe just ain't for us.

We crave a different kind of buzz.

Let me be your ruler (ruler),

You can call me queen Bee

And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.

Let me live that fantasy.

_[Verse 2]_

My friends and I—we've cracked the code.

We count our dollars on the train to the party.

And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,

We didn't come for money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.

Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,

We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.

But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.

Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash

We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals).

It don't run in our blood

That kind of luxe just ain't for us.

We crave a different kind of buzz.

Let me be your ruler (ruler),

You can call me queen Bee

And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.

Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh

We're bigger than we ever dreamed,

And I'm in love with being queen.

Ooh ooh oh

Life is great without a care

We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).

It don't run in our blood

That kind of luxe just ain't for us.

We crave a different kind of buzz

Let me be your ruler (ruler),

You can call me queen Bee

And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.

Let me live that fantasy.


	17. Chapter 17: Love

(Karter's pov)

i woke up and immediately had patrol,I stripped off my school clothes and changed into a t shirt and cutoffs.i ran down the stairs and outside,I phased .my were too small anyways,I was patrolling with Sam,Quill,and Jacob,along with a new shifter named Brady.i was on my second walk around when the sickening smell of rich lilac and to sweet syrup, a vampire.

LEECH LEECH

i shout in my spots me and walks up to me backing me up to a tree,he pats my head.

"good little puppy,but you need a bath",he says.

i bite at kicks me sending my flying into a tree,then he punches me in the muzzle.

"bad dog",he smirks.I cry out in pain in my head.

i see Sam come in first,he spots me laying down it hurts to much to get up. I'm so freaking small so i don't heal fast ,he growls Menacingly at the leech,i see the others come up and they spot me and growl just as comes and stands in front of me nuzzling my neck with his muzzle trying to help me up.

_you okay Karter-Q_

_no, I think he broke some ribs and maybe dislocated my jaw-K_

i whimpered as his muzzle touches growls and stands protectively in front of me,I see Sam rip the leeches head off.i tried to stand up only to fall,Sam and Quill stand on either side of me propping me up as we slowly walk back to Sam & Emily's.

_wow why am I always the one to get hurt-I ask_

_well your considered a pup and your the smallest-J_

_well thanks for reminding me of that Jake-K_

_Seth's gonna have a cow-Q_

_you can say that again-K_

_Seth's gonna have a cow-Q_

_shut up Quill it was a figure of speech, moron-K_

_he knows he just likes to annoy you-J_

We walk up to the house and I limp over behind the house and phase,i pull on cutoffs and a shirt.i call back the guys and Sam carries me in.

"Hey Kar- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED",shouted Seth.

"rogue leech broke about three ribs and dislocated her jaw",said Brady.

"Karter I'm going to have to reset you jaw,okay",said Sam.

"I apologize in advance if I kick ya,in the you know what",I said.

he sighs and comes over,Seth grabs my hand and Sam grabs my lower sharply yanks it back in place and the pain begins.

**"what the...that hurt like a...mother trucking...son of a...that hurt that a bitch**",I shout.

"sorry sis".

"what about my ribs",i ask.

"well they should be healed in a don't have practice tomorrow, so you should be good",said Jake as he pressed on my ribs.

"thank god".

Seth came over and took me from Sam and held me close to him on the couch,he kissed my head as he held an ice pack to my jaw.i laid my head on his shoulder as the others went back out. Seth sat me down just so I was sitting next to him I laid my head on his lap and he leaned down and kissed me ,not just a peck even as Im speaking were still pulls back and he's blushing,Seth Clearwater is blushing.

"so what brought that on",I asked smugly.

"n-nothing",he stuttered.

"Hmmm...you stuttered, you blushed,and now you probably want to kiss me again right?",I ask.

he nods.

"well then Seth Clearwater,I say you in love",i chuckled.

he nodded.

"with who?",I ask.

"you..,",he mutters.

"who?",I ask again.

"you...Karter Annabell Uley...im in love with YOU",he says

"I know...me too",I smile.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

she loves me,she really loves me.

as we sat on the couch I turned on some college football,Washington state vs Michigan State with Michigan State in the lead by 5 .now and then I'd look down at her to see eyes glued to the screen watching Kurt Cousins tackle the innocent Bret Byers,girls gotta love her football.

i looked down at her again to see her sleeping,I leave her on the couch but I get up. I lay a pillow under her head and draped a light blanket over her.I kissed her nose forehead and lips softly before heading into the kitchen, where Emily was making muffins.

"hey Em",I sat sitting in one of the wicker chairs.

"Hey Seth, how's Karter".

"good she fell asleep watching football-",I chuckled.

"you love her don't you",she asked Suddenly.

Surprised with her immediate actions I respond."yea I do,I always have. since we were four".

". I Know,the love at first sight thing",she said.

"feels weird doesn't it",she asks coming to sit next to me.

"yea,weird the one person who you've only ever had brotherly feelings toward, turns out to be you soulmate",I say smirking.

"just think about will be the only true friend Claire ever has,in some ways I'm happy about that in others I'm not",she says looking over where Quill and Claire are snuggled up on the couch sleeping.

i do think about this ,poor Claire has her whole life planned. Who she's going to date,who shes gonna marry,and who she's gonna raise a family an arranged marriage almost, but I'm also happy for the little has someone who she can always count on,someone she can trust,and someone who will always love her.

i don't want Karter to be forced into anything like Claire.i want her to be able to make her own descisions on how to live her life. i mean sure I want to date her,to marry her, to even raise a family with Karter. But I don't want it to be forced,I want her to love me on her own because she wants to.

but whatever she decides I will ALWAYS love her.

* * *

**hey guys thank you all,so much for the positive reviews now I'm gonna do a question and you remember the newborn battle where Jacob was hurt,Im thinking if making it so Karter gets hurt not Jacob. let's vote.**

**review JACOB if you want Jacob to be hurt.**

**review KARTER if you want Karter to be hurt.**

**I need 5 comments to update next. **


	18. Chapter 18: Girlfriend

(Karter's pov)

tonight the night were facing forks. Embry is lacing up my new shoes for me while I'm pulling up my hair,SAMs out in the stands with the pack minus and Billy Black even came, Embry finished tying my shoes and he kissed my cheek.i pulled my helmet out and pulled it on my head and strapped on the chin guard.

i went onto the field and met my team ,me and Seryna fist bumped and went out with our got in our huddle and put our hands in.

"alright guys remember the surprise drill we ran thursday. remember the jumps we practiced if your cornered and Karter those loopholes,wolves on three",directed Nathan who Is our captain.

"One,two,three WOLVES ",we shout.

the crowd cheers and Seryna,Seth,Nathan,Alex,Luke,and I head out to the lined up and Nate called hike ,he hiked it to Seth and I ran ahead of him to catch the ball he threw it to me and ten meters before I hit the touch down line.i was knocked to the ground my helmet flew off and my head got full impact,I heard whistles and people running to me.

the first person I saw was Seth,he grabbed my Wrists, Luke helped me walk to the bench.i sat down and I had an icepack pressed to the back of my head,coach called a that in five minutes I was good and back out on the field.

We were tied 15 to 15 ,my teams passed it to me,I ran with it darting through all the guys.i came up to this one guy who was right in front of me ,I went down on my side and slid under him and jumping back up.

"AS KARTER ULEY SLIDES UNDER CODY RICKMAN AND JUMPS UP SHE IS TWENTY METERS FRO THE TOUCH DOWN LINE WITH 10 SECONDS LEFT WILL SHE MAKE IT?",screamed the announcer over the intercom.

another guy came to run up to me I saw Nate run right in front of me and I handed it to him.I got back up he handed it back to me, I had 5 seconds left.i sped up full speed with a tinge of wolf speed and made it.i fell to me knees and my team ran out on the field suffocating me in a group hug.

"WELL FOLKS THE LAPUSH WOLVES BEAT THE FORKS SPARTANS 18 TO 15,ALL THANKS TO THE WINNING SCORE FROM KARTER ULEY",said the announcer.

I saw my brothers flood the field and Sam ran to me lifting me up In a hug ,pads and set me down and my pack brothers lifted me up on their shoulders,after their little victory dance with me on their shoulders i took my pads off and ran to caught me and spun me around in a hug,Seryna went to Embry. I don't know if it was heat of the moment or something but he pressed his lips to mine both pulled apart and he smiled.

"what was that for",I ask.

"honestly,I have NO clue",he chuckled.

"you should have 'no clue' more often",I giggled.

we ran out to the car and jumped in ,Sam drove us to the pizza shop where we celebrate our wins on the football team,me and Seth shared a box of meat the time we were done it had started to drizzle ,Seth smiled and dragged me are two fourteen year olds in football jerseys ,and jeans running out in the grabs my hand and we started dancing to the music of a nearby diner, he spun me in a circle pulling me to his chest.

"hey Karter",asks Seth.

"yea".

"would you like to be my girlfriend",he asked.

"No,Seth I would not like to be your girlfriend",I frowned and looked truly heartbroken.i kissed his lips lightly.

"I would LOVE to be your girlfriend",I giggled.

he looked up smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"really",he asked like I was lying.

"yes",I chuckled.

he brought his lips to mine kissing me,I could practically feel the happiness radiate off him.i smiled under the kiss,he pulled back and looked at me confusingly.

"what".

"your just radiating too much happiness Kit",I giggled.

"hey what with the nicknames",he said lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

i may be a wolf but he's like 10x bigger and stronger than me, I like a mini wolf .So then Seth ran around with me over his shoulders,I'm now giggling .if other people were to see us they'd think we would need to be sent to a padded room,if you know what I Seth and I walked home hand in hand and we walked in the door drenched in rain ,with our hair askew ,and our clothes drooping from intertwined our fingers and lifted our hands up.

"SHE SAID YES",he shouted running to the guys who were giving him hi-fives, patting him on the back, and fist bumping him.

I rolled my eyes and took my cold wet ass upstairs and took a hot shower.i braided my hair in two and put a white beanie on,i put on grey yoga pants,and a pink and white stripped camisole.i went back downstairs with my book called '100 kisses',i flopped on the couch next to Seth and started to chuckled at my geeky-ness so I put my feet on his lap,he chuckled again and sighed turning on the tv.

it was about 10:00 pm when I decided to go to bed.i got up and slugged upstairs,I put my book back in my back pack.i flopped on my bed even though it was Friday night I have patrol at 8:00 tomorrow.i closed my eyes and sunk into the memory of earlier last night, yea I'm pretty lucky.

* * *

**hey guys so it took me forever to mom was gone this weekend so I had to take care of my little brother and my dad,I'm more mature then he it it has been fun.I would also like to talk to all the haters that have been messaging me sending me you want to call me hateful names and tell me I'm stupid and useless, then do it think publicly. But then think of what my followers on here will say,because if I'm right they'll stand up for who my real fans are.**


	19. Chapter 19: Broken Bones

(Karter's pov)

tonights the night before the newborn one will be able to lose their the wolves are at the house right now holding their imprints, Quill is upstairs sleeping with Claire in a his arms. They can't bear to be apart from each other, Seth can't leave me alone for one second.

I'm on the couch with my head in his lap,and our fingers about to head up to my IS here he's only letting us in the same bed because of the fact he has super hearing and he can read Seth's mind when he phases.

we go upstairs and he waits outside while I change into grey yoga pants and a orange,pink,and yellow comes in and climbs in behind me,I cuddle up with my face in his chest with his arm over my waist.

"Seth,what will happen tomorrow",I ask.

"well the guys will NOT let you get hurt",he said tightening his grip slightly.

"I know ,I know not that. But what happens",I asked once more.

"well their will be a lot of vampires,we'll have to kill them without killing the Cullen's. But Sam will probably keep you hidden,just for safety reasons",he said.

i nodded and curled deeper into kissed my head and we fell asleep.

* * *

(Next day)

were trotting out onto the field,were behind the boulders to get ready to spring a surprise attack.I'm staying behind the boulder to monitor the battle between Seth who's with Jacob ,Edward ,and Bella.

i hear the thundering footsteps of a stone cold armada. I hear the sound of breaking glass ,and crunching ice, like nails on a chalkboard.i hear Seth whimpering from being attacked by a leech in my head starts pounding, my hearts hurting,my muscles become weak as I feel my mate in pain.

i shake my head getting rid of the mental image.i start focussing on the fight, 8 out of the 18 leeches we're dead.I look out to see Sam rip the head off a girl,and the sweet innocent Quill kill a younger vampire.i flinch at the sight,I'll never get rid of that memory.i keep in the minds of my brothers, monitoring what they see.

* * *

The last leech was killed and Edward and Bella as well as Jacob were said I could come out once they check the minutes later, I start to walk out but see a leech heading my way.i try to run away but he grabs me and squeezes me,I feel the air knocked out of me.I fall to the ground whimpering,I phase back into human and groan in pain.

Leah pulls shorts and a shirt on guys come out and Paul kills the leech.i cry in pain,then seth sees me.

* * *

(Seth's pov)

i see the leach run out and squeeze Karter,she falls to the ground in pain.i run to her but Quill and Embry restrain clothes her, and we all surround her,she Cries out in pain and starts is the first to run to her.

"no,no,no,no,no ",he says.

"the bones on the left half of her body are shattered,I need to reset them before they heal improperly",says Carlisle.

we all lift her up with her arms crossed over her chest.i have her head,while Sam has the broken walk her into the woods and into SAMs place on the starts crying and Sam takes her hand while the wolves get to their imprints.20 minutes later the doctor comes and evaluates her.

"Guys i have to re-brake her part may be to hard to watch,I suggest youwait outside the house",he said.

"can you give her anything?",asks Jared.

"morphine, but her body temperature will burn it off quickly",he said.

he injects a needle into her wrist and she starts to calm down,I'm watching the first few brakes. He grabs her shoulder and re-breaks it and sets it in place,a blood curdling scream of pain shoots through the re brakes her three ribs,three more screams come out.i couldn't take it I start crying and run out of the house.i lean on the side of the house ,and sink to the ground crying and in hysterics.

Quill and Sam come and sit next to me and pat shoulder, and reassure me everything's okay.i had to plug my ears to black out the sounds of her screams.i start crying myself and can't even attempt at unplugging my ears without it feeling like my hearts being ripped out.

About an hour later the doctor comes out and shakes SAMs hand,Sam thanks tells us he basically drugged her up on enough morphine for the next 8-10 hours,but she's still awake and asking for me.I go in and see her all bandaged up,and bruised.

"S-Seth",she murmurs.

i smile and sit next to her taking her hand.

"hey baby girl",I smile.

"c-could I have some w-water",she says.

i grab the plastic cup full of water with a straw.i set it to her lips and she sips it, she finishes about half before she lays back.i grab her pillow that was next to her and set it under her head on top of the other, She smiles and her eyes start to flutter close.i kiss her temple and the morphine starts working its magic.

* * *

**oh Em gee ,I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in was meant to be put up yesterday ,but i had basketball tryouts which I failed.i didn't make the stinking team,then I had a huge band concert in 25 degree weather so I finally got it up.i need 5 reviews until next update.**


	20. Chapter 20: Bitching at Bella Swan

(Karter's pov)

i woke up and tried to sit up only to let out a whimper of pain.i felt like I was in a meat locker,I was cold like actually cold with sweat.i tried to lift up my arm but I could barely even lift a finger,I could lift up my other side but not the left the memories of the newborn battle, and being crushed came to me.i picked up an empty plastic cup and threw it at the wall with my good arm,the door opens and Sam comes in.

"hey Kar",he said.

"hey",I breathe out.

"you hungry ",he asked.

"what...do you...have",I mumbled.

"um oatmeal or grits",he said.

"oatmeal...please",I said.

"sure Sweetie",says Sam,he kissed my forehead and left to get the food.

Seth comes in with the food instead of Sam,he smirks and sits on the stool next to my put the oatmeal on my bedside table,he leaned me forward causing me to whimper.

"sorry baby",he apologises.

he sits me up and places a pillow behind my back sitting me spoons some oatmeal and puts it in front of my lips,I open my mouth and literally tasted like cardboard mixed with honey,Sam must've made come on,I was starving.

i finished the disgusting oatmeal and Seth sets the dishes back on my bedside table,he called down for came up and changed me into some pink sweats and a white T-shirt,she brushes my hair and pulls it back .she leaves and Seth comes back in.i turn on my tv with the remote and turn on sponge bob, he chuckles.

(Seth's pov)

i was sitting outside it was about 6 am but Karter was still sleeping,I see a rusty red pick up truck pull up to the house.i stand up and am about to go up to her but Sam stops me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BELLA?",he asked.(more like demanded)

"seeing if Karter is okay",she muttered.

"why would you care",asks Paul.

"I...um".

**"well because of you my baby sister is basically half broken,she'll be in pain for at least a 's lucky if she'll stay on the football team because of you don't care because your perfect quiet little Bella Swan,you just HAD to fall in love with a fucking just had to get the wolves involved,it's all your fault that she's broken and was crying"**,shouted Quill.

**"hell you made Seth cry, happy go lucky Seth Clearwater,who's always smiling and never crying"**,screamed Embry.

well okay better worded than I would've said it.i heard a whimper, and headed upstairs to see her.i saw Sam exit her room and go to the kitchen and make her oatmeal,he finishes and he hands it to me to take up to her room.i feed it to her and when she finishes we watch the absolute BEST Show EVER .sponge bob.

after we finished around five episodes I remembered I had to give her pain meds.i grabbed two of the white pills and placed them in her mouth,she drank some water and swallowed them. that also made her sleepy and tired,so you know what ya,do ya,do fell asleep,cue my inside voice going awwwww. I took one pillow out from behind her letting her fall deeper into the soft bed,I pulled the blanket up to her chin and turned her light out.

i go back downstairs and hear someone come in.I see Sam dripping wet and muddy,his feet tracking mud into the house.

"SAMUEL JOSHUA ULEY WIPE YOUR FEET OFF ,AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!",shouted Emily.

i sat at the table where Emily had made food .i grabbed two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and two mini bags of chips.i saw Claire sitting at the table alone and knew Quill was on patrol.i put a PBJ on a plate,a mini bag of Cheetos on the side,and a fruit punch juice box in front of her. Claire's eyes light up as she looks up at me.

"fank you unca Seth",she says in her adorable three year old voice.

"your welcome Claire-Bear",I say kissing her cute.

after I finish my lunch I went back upstairs to check on Karter,sleeping thank god.i went into one of the guest rooms next to Karter's,I laid down in the bed and before my head even hit the pillow I was out.

* * *

**hey guys Im so happy,I got to spend some time with my adorable now 2 year old cousin up birthday party theme was tractors,and basically all his toys were tractors or as he calls them "Mo-Mo's". :) five reviews until I update.**


End file.
